Ropa Interior
by Harumaki03
Summary: La lencería en su mayoría estaba designada a realzar la belleza femenina, usualmente empleada para momentos donde se quería seducir a alguien. Excepto a su esposo. Él la rompía. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #21: Lencería.


**"Ropa Interior"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** La lencería en su mayoría estaba designada a realzar la belleza femenina, usualmente empleada para momentos donde se quería seducir a alguien. Excepto a su esposo. Él la rompía.

 **Nota:** Más de la mitad, ¡más de la mitad! _(se lanza del techo en celebración. Hasta ahí quedó su participación en el mes xD)._

 **Prompt #21:** _Lencería_.

 **-/-/-**

Entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ladeó la cabeza al ver que habían algunas bolsas en una esquina y frunció el ceño.

Karin había ido de compras.

Escuchó la cortina del baño siendo descorrida, anunciando la inminente salida de su mujer del mismo; sin más tomó asiento en la cama quitándose el reloj para dejarlo sobre su mesita.

Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y vio que había una bata nueva en color lavanda colocada de forma pulcra en la cama. Seda. Pasó saliva imperceptiblemente y acarició el puente de su nariz.

—¿Sasuke? —Karin salió del baño con la toalla rodeándole—. Pensé que llegarías más tarde —Sasuke notó que tenía su largo cabello color fuego en una cola alta, dejando a la vista sus hombros y cuello.

—Terminé antes —ella acortó las distancias y se colocó delante de él, buscando sus ojos—. ¿Qué?

—¿Terminaste antes o dejaste esclavizado a alguien? —cuestionó ella, con cierto tono de burla provocando que él soltará un bufido por lo bajo.

—Como si pudiera hacer algo así —masculló y ella acarició su rostro unos instantes antes de darle un beso en la comisura de los labios—. ¿Estuviste de compras? —ella se separó de él, provocando una sensación de desagrado en el moreno cuando lo hizo.

—¡Sí! —la pelirroja rodeó la cama dando saltitos—. Aparte de una nueva bata para dormir, compre... —buscó una de las bolsas y la alzó —¡lencería nueva! —termino, como si anunciará su victoria en la lotería.

Sasuke la miró sin expresión alguna mientras pensaba que su suposición inicial sobre las compras no había sido errada. Volvió a pasar saliva suavemente.

—¿Quién te acompaño? —preguntó, mientras volvía su cuerpo completamente en dirección a ella y se desabotonaba la camisa.

—Sakura, Ino y al final se nos unieron Temari y Tenten; Hinata no pudo ir —suspiró ella con pena mientras empezaba a sacar la lencería poco a poco mientras Sasuke empezaba a sentirse tenso.

—¿Todo ha sido ropa interior? —Inquirió él, con un hilo de voz.

—Así es —Karin alzó un sujetador de encaje de color rojo vino —mire mis cajones el otro día y me di cuenta de algo —desvió su mirada un instante de la ropa interior para mirar a su esposo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Sasuke se quitó la camisa con expresión neutral, casi sabiendo la respuesta que vendría.

—Que gracias a cierta persona no tenía prácticamente nada —ella enarcó una ceja mientras hacia cierto énfasis en sus palabras y su mirada era intensa. Sasuke desvió lentamente la mirada al techo.

—¿Ah, si? —dijo de forma desinteresada.

—¡Sí, señor! ¡Gracias a usted, señor Uchiha _-rompo-ropa-interior_ estaba casi desnuda! —exclamó ella.

—Ahora me culparas a mí... —bufó él, frunciendo el ceño—. Además, tampoco te quejaste en su momento —Karin le miró entrecerrando los ojos y él aclaró su garganta —bueno, quizás un poco.

—Espero que no rompas estas —alzó las braguitas que hacían juego con el sujetador y Sasuke apretó la mandíbula.

—Hm, ya veremos —Karin puso los ojos en blanco y supo que no disfrutaría mucho de su nueva y cómoda lenceria.

 **-/-/-**

La lencería en su mayoría estaba designada a realzar la belleza femenina, usualmente empleada para momentos donde se quería seducir a alguien.

Bueno, ella no tenía ese problema.

Su esposo sin lencería fina de por medio siempre estaba más que dispuesto a ser vagamente seducido y seducir. Pero ella _odiaba_ que rompiera su ropa interior, de veras.

Contó por enésima vez cuántos juegos de sujetadores y braguitas había comprado, la próxima vez haría que fuese la tarjeta de crédito de él que ardiera.

Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, le gustaba aquel conjunto de color lavanda porque hacia juego con la bata que había comprado días atrás, además, hacia lucir su piel más delicada. Asintió mirándose de lado. En verdad le gustaba.

—¿Nunca vas a avisar cuando llegas? —volvió su cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación, donde Sasuke le miraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados por el pecho.

—No es necesario —respondió, enderezándose.

—Gracias a Dios conozco tus manías —murmuró ella por lo bajo mientras verificaba que el sujetador no realzara su busto de más.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo —Sasuke se colocó detrás de ella, provocando que se le cortará la respiración y se le acelerará el pulso.

Ahí estaba esa mirada intensa en un rostro apacible con su voz más ronca de lo habitual. Siempre había considerado a su esposo como un hombre guapo, tanto que incluso dolía. Ahí, con el cabello ligeramente revuelto, su camisa blanca a medio desabotonar y los jeans oscuros haciendo una endiablada combinación, podía hacer que se le aflojaran las rodillas sin hacer nada más.

—A veces —tomó aire mientras sus miradas se encontraban a través del espejo —espero que cuando estemos viejos cambies, podría matarme de un susto —espetó y él esbozó una sonrisa pequeña _(muy)_ que le dio vida a su rostro.

—Ya veremos —depositó un beso justo en la unión de su espada y cuello, provocándole un estremecimiento. Las manos de Sasuke la rodearon y acarició su vientre apenas rozando sus dedos con la suave piel.

Karin alzó una de sus manos, llevándola hasta la nuca masculina. Sasuke la volvió completamente hacia sí y ella busco sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Las manos del pelinegro fueron ascendiendo hasta los senos, masajeándolos de forma delicada mientras las manos de ella terminaban de quitar los botones de la camisa, acariciando en el transcurso la piel que iba quedando al descubierto.

Karin podía sentir como los músculos de él se tensaban cada vez que acariciaba con la punta de los dedos su abdomen ligeramente marcado. Ahogó un gemido en su boca cuando él pellizco uno de sus pezones por encima del sujetador y entonces pasó.

Sasuke tironeo del sujetador hacia abajo y por la fuerza empleada, se rompió. Karin apretó lo mandíbula y Sasuke pasó saliva, el aire cambio de cargada sensualidad a intensas ansias de matar.

—Voy a comprarte tres más de este —masculló Sasuke, mirando la prenda aún en su mano —o mejor aún, deja de usarlas —gruñó.

—¡No puedo dejar de usar ropa interior! ¡Por Dios, Sasuke, debes dejar de romperla! —exclamó, apartándose del pelinegro—. ¡¿Te gustaría que rompiese tus calzoncillos de Calvin Klein?! —Sasuke trago en seco —eso pensé —Karin se dio la vuelta, buscando la bata que estaba en el espaldar de la silla junto al espejo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se perdieron dos segundos en el movimiento de sus senos al aire, ¿qué no iban a seguir...? Su expresión pareció delatarlo porque ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Reflexiona lo que has hecho! —espetó y Sasuke cubrió su rostro con una mano. ¿No bastaba con comprarle 3 más?

—No me vas a dejar así —la jaló del brazo —y más te vale que sueltes es bata o también la voy a romper —dijo en tono de circunstancias.

—Rompes esta bata...

— _Hmph_ —bufó él, pegándola de nuevo a sí —prometo comprarte 3 más —añadió, antes de besarla.

Karin puso los ojos en blanco un instante y luego se entrego al beso. Ya luego le diría que por ese solo sujetador tendría que comprarle 6 más.

Por mientras, lo último que Sasuke pensó antes de llevarla hasta la cama fue que Karin no imaginaba realmente cuánto le gustaba su cuerpo y cuánto odiaba que lo cubriera con ropa interior _(aunque fuese bonita, fina y a veces resaltará aún más su belleza)._

Algún día se lo explicaría.

 _Quizá_.

 **—Fin—**

Vaya, **Sasuke** rompiendo ropa interiores, de imaginarlo me muero de risa, jajaja. Me resultó _(personalmente a mí)_ bastante ameno y gracioso de escribir.

Termine de escribir esto como a las tres y tanto de la madrugada del día de hoy pero debía tratar de dormir y por eso público ahora. ¡Ah~! Es un domingo intenso para este personaje _(yo~)_ y sé que en el transcurso del día no iba a poder escribir y/o publicar a tiempo, así que aproveche ahora.

Espero que disfruten del escrito, que puedan encontrar el escrito tan gracioso y ameno como yo lo hice al escribirlo, ¡un tremendo abrazo para todos/as!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
